the vampire diaries:después del otro lado
by locaxlaficcion
Summary: ha pasado un año desde la destrucción del otro lado. Todos piensan que Damon y Bonnie han desaparecido para siempre pero ¿y si no lo hubieran hecho?Una idea para traerlos de vuelta hará que todos los personajes tengan que enfrentarse a sus miedos y temores.Publicado después del 5x22 para todos esos fans que están esperando con ansia el inicio de la sexta temporada como yo.
1. Chapter 1

-¿Solo o con leche?

-Con leche.

La camarera apuntó el pedido en la pequeña libreta amarilla y se dirigió a la barra para prepararlo. Stefan se acomodó en su asiento. No necesitaba beber café pero serIa extraño sentarse en una cafetería y no tomar nada. Además le gustaba fingir normalidad,le hacía sentirse más humano. Mientras esperaba,miró por el cristal la gente ir y venir mientras se encogían en sus abrigos por el viento frío de Portlandá. Sonrió para sus adentros. La verdad es que no había nada que le llamase la atención en esa ciudad pero le había prometido a Lexi que iría allí para empezar de cero. Lexi...el simple hecho de pensar en ella le traía recuerdos que le dolían como si le hubieran clavado una estaca en el corazón. Pero esos recuerdos habían estado atormentándole todo el día desde que recibió el mensaje pidiéndole que la esperase en esa cafetería.

-Su café.

La camarera depositó la taza humeante de café encima de la mesa. Stefan la cogió,probó la bebida y volvió a dejar el vaso en la mesa con una mueca de disgusto. Empezaba a entender por qué el local estaba tan vacío.

-Stefan-le llamó una voz femenina.

Se giró e inmediatamente una sonrisa afloró a sus labios. Estaba exactamente igual que la última vez que se habían visto. Su cabello rubio caía sobre los hombros y sus ojos oscuros le miraban con viveza mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja. Tiró el abrigo negro en el respaldo de la silla y se sentó sin pedir permiso,como siempre.

-Hola Caroline-contestó Stefan.-Me alegro de verte.

-¡Y yo también!¡No has cambiado nada!

-Caroline eso es...-empezó riéndose.

-ridículo-dijo con un suspiro.-Por supuesto que no has cambiado al igual que yo. Bueno,¿qué tal está el café?

-Horrible. Podrías haber escogido otro sitio.

-Tú eres el que vive aquí,yo llegué anoche y esta cafetería está cerca de mi hotel.

-Bueno,entonces tendré que enseñarte la ciudad.

-¿Mucho que ver?

-Lo cierto es que no. Pareces nerviosa.

Cuando vio la expresión de sorpresa de Caroline supo que había acertado. Se alegraba de ver a su amiga pero había tenido muchas oportunidades de visitarle,incluso en las vacaciones de verano tras terminar el curso en la universidad Whitmore,pero siempre se había comformado con charlas por teléfono o a través de la webcam. Tenía que haber sucedido algo importante para venir hasta aquí.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-preguntó Caroline.

-Porque ya nos conocemos. ¿Qué pasa,Caroline?

-Han encontrado a Liv.

Stefan se congeló. Liv y su hermano Luke,ambos brujos,eran personas que había maldecido desde aquella noche. Si Liv hubiese aguantadc el hechizo de resurrección un poco más,las cosas serían distintas ahora.

-Eso no cambia nada-contestó-¿Qué van a hacer con ella?

-Cuando la encontramos...Elena casi la mata,Stefan. Nunca la había visto así ni siquiera cuando apagó su humanidad. Estaba tan llena de ira.

Suspiró. A él no le sorprendía la reacción de Elena,él mismo habría actuado igual. Al fin y al cabo ella tenía la mayor parte de la culpa.

-La cuestión es que-continuó Caroline-cuando la cogimos nos dijo que podría encontrarlos.

-¿A quiénes?-preguntó Stefan aunque ya conocía la respuesta.

-A Bonnie y Damon.

Stefan bajó la mirada a su taza de café. El corazón se le había encogido de dolor y los recuerdos de esa noche pasaban a toda velocidad en su cabeza.

-Seguramente está mintiendo.

-No lo sé,quizás tiene razón y podemos recuperarlos.

-O quizás haría cualquier cosa para salvarse Caroline. Si tpdo es mentira entonces,¿qué?

-Pero...

-¡Pero nada!-gritó Stefan levantàndose de su silla-¡Están muertos,desaparecieron y el otro lado ya no existe!Ha pasado un año si ya estuvieran en algún lado ya habrían vuelto.

Caroline se levantó y puso un mano en su hombro. Stefan se estremeció ante su contacto. Él solo la veía como una amiga pero siempre había sentido una conexión especial entre ellos.

-Haz lo que consideres mejor pero creí que debías saberlo.

Agarró el abrigo y caminó hasta la puerta para marcharse pero antes de tocar el pomo se giró y dijo:

-Si cambias de opinión Elena y yo seguimos viviendo en Whitmore.

Cuando Caroline se fue,Stefan se sentó de nuevo y se cubrió la cabeza con las manos,exhausto por las emociones. Se había obligado a aceptar que su hermano estaba muerto porque no estaba seguro si podría soportar la idea de crearse esperanzas y que resultanse falsas. Pero aún así su mente le obligó a preguntarse¿y si no hubieran simplemente dejado de existir?¿Dónde estarían?


	2. Chapter 2

(un año antes)

_Miró a su alrededor. El viento cada vez era más fuerte y un luz blanca empezaba a intensificarse. Notó una presencia a su lado. La bruja. Tuvo la necesidad de preguntarle aunque ya conocía la respuesta._

_-Este lugar realmente está destruyéndose,¿verdad?_

_-Sí_

_Le sorprendió la calma con la que contestó. Era como si ya hubiese aceptado la situación. En cierto modo,él también lo había hecho. Iba a desaparecer,desvanecerse en la nada y aunque muchas veces había conseguido burlar a la muerte,no había forma de salir de esto. Su única decepción era no poder haberse despedido de ella. Le había dicho lo que sentía pero ella no había podido oírle o mentistele dijo y sí,le había asegurado que volvería con ella pero no había podido cumplir su promesa._

_-Sé que probablemente hay un millón de personas más con las que preferiríamos estar ahora-dijo la bruja interrumpiendo sus pensamientos-pero..._

_Entrelazó los dedos con los suyos y para su sorpresa él le apretó la mano. La verdad es que agradecía la compañía de Bonnie en ese momento a pesar de que nunca se habían llevado especialmente bien._

_-Un par de miles como mucho-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.¿Quién decía que no se podía bromear a las puertas de la disolución en el olvido?_

_-¿Crees que dolerà?-preguntó Bonnie._

_Él parpadeó. El viento amenazaba con tirarlo y la luz era tan brillante que casi no podía ver. Apenas distinguía los contornos de los árboles. Ya está,eso era todo. 173 años de existencia y así iba a terminar. Sintió cómo una extraña calma lo invadía cuando contestó:_

_-No lo.._

Abrió los ojos. Tuvo que cerrarlos de nuevo debido a la intensa luz. Cuando los volvió a abrir,esta vez lentamente vio el sol brillando resplandeciente sobre el cielo azul. Se incorporó lentamente hasta quedar sentado con un gemido de dolor. Se sentía como si le hubiesen dado una paliza. Al oír un pequeño grito femenino se giró y vio a Bonnie quien acababa de despertarse.¿Qué hacía ella aquí?

-¿Bonnie?-la llamó.

-¿Damon?-contestó mientras se sentaba.

De repente,Damon lo recordó todo:los viajeros,el coche,la carrera para llegar a Bonnie y su decepción al darse cuenta que había quedado atrapado en el Otro Lado,la brillante luz que lo había engullido...y sobre todo,a Elena llorando desconsoladamente suplicándole que volviera con ella.

-¿No se supone que deberíamos estar esparcidos en un millón de átomos por el universo o algo así?-le preguntó a Bonnie.

-Sé tanto como tú,Damon-contestó ella visiblemente molesta aunque a él no le importaba en absoluto y siguió preguntándoe como si no la hubiera oído.

-Pero eres el maldito ancla,algo sabrás¿no?

-¡No lo sé Damon!-dijo ella levantándose repentinamente-¡Si lo supiera ya te lo habría dicho!

Suspiró. Mejor dejarlo estar. Se puso en pie y miró a su alrededor. La tierra era cuarteada y blanca pero no un blanco brillante sino apagado,como si le hubieran echado sal por encima. Lo más sorprendente es que se extendía en todas direcciones,el horizonte una franja polvorienta teñido de blanco.

-Bueno-dijo frotándose las manos-¿una caminata?

Y así empezaron a andar por ese desierto. Damon tenía claro que iba a salir de ese lugar y cumplir la promesa que le hizo a Elena: volvería con ella,como siempre hacía.


	3. Chapter 3

Stefan pisó el freno de su Porsche rojo pensando en las palabras de Caroline:"puede recuperarlos".Siempre se había sentido culpable por la muerte de su hermano ya que Damon se había sacrificado por sacarlo a él del otro lado. Por supuesto todos habían pensado que volvería pasando a través de Bonnie como habían hecho los demás pero llegó demasiado tarde. Cuando se quisieron dar cuenta el otro lado se había ido y Damon y Bonnie con él.

Pero no era solo la culpa lo que lo corroía, era la soledad. Damon había sido la única persona viva que todavía recordaba la etapa en la que era humano y la persona con la que había jugado,bromeado,reído,compartido penas...sí,es cierto que también habían peleado y habían dejado de hablarse durante años desperdiciados inútilmente de los que ahora se arrepentía. Desde su muerte había sentido un vacío en su corazón que,aunque se había suavizado con el paso del tiempo,sabía que siempre permanecería ahí.

Precisamente por eso desde que se encontró con Caroline el vacío se había agudizado y por la noche estuvo dando vueltas en su cama sin poder dormir recordando aquel día fatídico. Si tan solo hubiera podido despedirse de él y decirle lo mucho que lo sentía...Así a las tres de la mañana había hecho la maleta y había arrancado su coche. Cinco horas después estaba aparcando y mirando el letrero azul que señalaba umiversidad Whitmore en letras doradas. El césped del campus empezaba a amarillear a causa del otoño y los estudiantes estaban tumbados sobre él riendo,charlando...tan llenos de vida que a Stefan le daban envidia. Una chica rubia pasó a su lado y por un momento la confundió con Caroline pero tenía los ojos azules ,no marrones. Aún así le tocó en el hombro y le preguntó.

-¿Sabes dónde viven Caroline Forbes y Elena Gilbert?

-No lo siento. No sé quiénes son.

Claro. Era ridículo pensar que todo el campus las conociese. Esto no era el instituto de Mystic Falls.

-Pero si me dices qué estudian puedo decirte dónde está su facultad-dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

-Empresariales.

-Tienes que ir hasta el fondo y luego torcer a la izquierda. Es un edificio blanco,no tiene pérdida,y justo al lado están las habitaciones.

Después de agradecerle el consejo a la chica se dirigió a la residencia donde otro estudiamte le indicó que su dormitorio estaba en el tercer piso. Tocó en la puerta esperando encontrarse a Caroline pero en su lugar Elena fue la que abrió. Físicamente seguía igual pero su expresión era distinta. No había vuelto a ser la misma desde la muerte de Damon. Las primeras semanas apenas salió de su habitación,pasaba todo el día en la cama llorando Después de unos meses consiguió rehacer su vida lentamente y ante la insistencia de Caroline se matricularon juntas en la universidad pero siempre había un aire triste rodeándola,como si hubiera perdido una parte de su irreparable de su alma.

-¡Stefan!-dijo sorprendida-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Caroline vino a verme.

-¡Oh!

Su expresión se ensombreció en cuanto escuchó la mención de Caroline. Stefan se extrañó,había pensado que Elena estaría contenta con su plan.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí. Es que Caroline y yo nos hemos peleado.

-¿Por qué?

Elena se sentó en su cama y Stefan se acomodó a su lado.

-Por la idea de Liv-contestó.-Caroline tiene una fe ciega en que funcione pero tengo miedo Stefan. No quiero hacerme ilusiones. No quiero que me rompan el corazón otra vez.

Srefan le pasó un brazo por los hombros para animarla y hacerle ver que la entendía. Y realmente la entendía porque él también se sentía igual. No deseaba nada más en el mundo que tener a su hermano de vuelta y Bonnie,aunque no llegaron a ser amigos le caía bien. Pero¿qué pasaba si se hacía falsas ilusiones y el plan no salía bien?¿qué ocurría si Liv no podía traerlos de vuelta?Volvería a estar destrozado y no estaba seguro si iba a poder soportarlo esa vez sin apagar su humanidad.

Elena apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. En otros tiempos este gesto habría hecho que su corazón se acelerase y su mente se volviese confusa pero ahora mismo solamente sentía pena por ella. Continuaba queriéndola pero ya no estaba enamorado. Además,jamás podría tener algo con la novia de su hermano muerto a pesar de que cuando ambos estaban vivos se habían peleado por la misma chica (Katherine y la propia Elena)dos veces.

-¿Sabes?Creo que deberíamos hablar con Liz a ver qué tiene que decirnos-sugirió Stefan.

-Si la veo la estrangulo.

-Ah,sí. Caroline ya me contó algo de tu..umm...reacción al verla.

-Todo es culpa suya-replicó Elena con la voz llena de rabia.-Si tan solo hubiese aguantado el hechizo cinco segundos más él estaría aquí aunque no Bonnie.

-Elena-dijo cogiéndola por la barbilla y obligándole a mirarla.-Sé que esto es doloroso pero no debemos descartar nada,¿de acuerdo?Yo iré a hablar con ella y te diré si el plan es viable o solo es que Caroline se ha entusiasmado demasiado. No sería la primera vez.

Elena esbozó una sonrisa ante la afirmación y Stefan sintió una mezcla de nostalgia y tristeza. Solo quería que volviera a ser la misma chica de hace unos años,alegre y fuerte,sin perder nunca la esperanza. Se despidió de ella con un abrazo y condujo hasta la casa del lago. Elena e incluso él mismo estaban sufriendo tanto por las heridas que se habían reabierto con la llegada de Liv...mientras conducía tomó uan decisión:si Liv estaba mintiendo solo para salvarse a sí misma,la mataría sin dudarlo.

PD:sé que el capítulo es corto pero planeo subir otro en unos días


	4. Chapter 4

(Hace un año)

Había perdido la cuenta del tiempo que llevaba caminando¿horas?¿días?. Era imposible saberlo ya que nunca se ponía el sol,solo había un brillante cielo azul que aunque al principio había sido reconfortante ahora le hacía a Damon ser capaz de suplicar por unas gotas de agua. Finalmente un día su frustración pudo con él y gritó:

-¡Ya estoy harto!¡Aquí solo hay este inmenso desierto blanco que nunca termina!Si voy a pasar así la eternidad prefiriría haber sido destruido por la maldita luz blanca.

-Damon...

-¡No Bonnie!¡No me digas que me calle

-¡Damon!-gritó Bonnie agarrándole por los hombros-¡Mira!

Damon giró la cabeza y vio que el horizonte,normalmente una gran línea blanca,se había vuelto más oscura. No podía decirlo con seguridad pero hubiera jurado que eran árboles.

Al momento empezó a correr. No había esperado a Bonnie pero podía oír sus pasos detrás de él. La principal característica de ese mundo era que nunca estaban cansados,ni hambrientos. Sin embargo Damon no tenía su velocidad y su fuerza vampírica ni Bonnie su magia. Era una sensación extraña, como estar vivo pero no del todo. Aún así Damon jamás se había sentido tan feliz al ver un bosque.

-¡Menos mal!-exclamó al llegar.-Me iba a volver loco si pasaba un día más en ese desierto.

-Sí,tienes razón-dijo Bonnie que lo alcanzó unos segundos después,-pero avisa antes de salir corriendo así,¿vale?

-Oh venga,una carrrerita de vez en cuando siempre te hace sentir más...vivo.

Damon empezó a andar por el bosque aunque casi podía oír cómo Bonnie ponía los ojos en blanco ante su comentario. Caminaron varias horas y justo cuando Damon comenzó a pensar que el bosque era tan interminable y aburrido como el desierto encontró algo espectacular y extraño.

Una cabaña estaba plantada en medio del bosque. Era de madera y un sendero abierto entre los árboles conducía hasta ella.

-Esto es ridículo-dijo Damon.-¿Qué demonios hace una cabaña aquí,en medio de la nada?

Damon pegó un salto de sorpresa cuando Bonnie dio un pequeño gritó:

-¿Qué pasa ahora?

-Es que me acabo de dar cuenta de una cosa.

-Pues venga di,te estoy escuchando atentamente.

-Verás, mi abuela vino a verme antes de la destrucción del otro lado. Me dijo que yo iba a encontrar mi paz, la verdad es que no la entendí en ese momento,pero quizás es esto a lo que se refería,quizás fue ella la que nos salvó.

-¿Salvarnos?-repitió Damon con incredulidad-Estamos muertos Bonnie y en el culo de un mundo,a saber cuál. Yo no llamaría salvación a esto,precisamente.

A continuación entraron en la cabaña. Era bastante acogedora,con una chimenea al fondo donde ardía un pequeño fuego. En frente había un sofá color crema y una alfombra circular muy gruesa. En la parte izquierda,un pasillo conducía a las habitaciones y ,lo más sorprendente,de ese mismo pasillo estaba saliendo una sombra. Cuando se colocó frente a la chimenea y el fuego iluminó sus rasgos Damon la miró sorprendido mientras Bonnie la abrazaba llorando. "Esto sí que no me lo esperaba"pensó él.

-¡Abuela!¡Cómo te he echado de menos!-dijo Bonnie con la voz ahogada por los llantos.

-Yo también te he echado de menos cariño-replicó Sheila Bennett acariciando la mejilla de su nieta.-Has tardado en encontrar la cabaña,¿eh?

-¿Tú la has puesto aquí?-preguntó Bonnie.

-Bueno ,no exactamente. Hablé con ciertas personas que crearon este mundo para mantenerte a salvo y que no fueras destruida junto con el Otro Lado.

-¿Nos ayudarás a volver a Mystic Falls?-preguntó Bonnie,esperanzada.

-No,lo siento,no puedo quedarme. Solo me han concedido permiso para explicarles lo que es este mundo y que no estuviesen tan perdidos. Respecto a Mystic Falls-Sheila miró fijamente a Bonnie-no hay ninguna posibilidad de volver desde aquí.

-Entonces ¿qué debemos hacer,esperar a que suceda un milagro mientras nos pudrimos aquí?-interrumpió Damon que ya estaba harto de la lacrimógena reunión de la familia Bennett.

-Este es un lugar de paz,Damon-dijo Sheila repentinamente seria-.Y da gracias por estar aquí. Si no hubieses estado sujetando la mano de mi nieta hubieses desaparecido con el Otro Lado.

-Sí sí,eso ya lo sé. Pero tiene que haber alguna forma de regresar,¿verdad?-Damon sabía que su voz sonaba deseperada pero no le importaba.

La mirada de Sheila se lo dijo todo sin necesidad de palabras. Pensó detenidamente y por primera vez en la magnitud de ese hecho .¿Iba a quedarse aquí atrapado durante toda la eternidad?Jamás volvería a su hogar,nunca volvería a beber con Ric o a discutir con su hermano y, sobretodo,jamás volvería a ver esos ojos marrones que hacían que su corazón se acelerase y se quedase sin palabras. Jamás cumpliría la promesa de volver con ella.

Las paredes se hicieron más pequeñas a su alrededor y sintió cómo le faltaba el aire. No. Era imposible,tenía que haber una salida en alguna parte. Y así,otra vez sin avisar a Bonnie,abrió la puerta y salió corriendo hacia los árboles.


	5. Chapter 5

Stefan aparcó el coche enfrente del camino que conducía a la casa del lago. Esta casa le traía muchos recuerdos:la última vez se había quedado allí con Elena,Caroline y Damon huyendo de los viajeros. Aunque no había servido de mucho ya que al final habían sido capturados de todos modos. Ahora le parecía que había pasado una vida entera desde aquello.

Se estaba dirigiendo hacia la casa cuando sintió un objeto volando directamente hacia él. Se giró a una velocidad vampírica y agarró la estaca justo a unos centímetros de su cara. Un hombre alto y corpulento se acercó hacia él con una ballesta apuntándole pero rápidamente la bajó:

-¡Perdona Stefan!

-Tranquilo Jeremy-dijo riéndose-Si te sirve de consuelo has mejorado mucho tu puntería.

Jeremy sonrió mientras apoyaba la ballesta en un árbol. Los primeros meses después de la muerte de Bonnie ,Jeremy había pasado el tiempo emborrachándose y de bar en bar hasta que ,un día, Alaric y Elena lo habían arrancado de una mesa en la que se había desmayado y habían tenido una charla con él. Entonces su comportamiento cambió y se centró en el deporte y el entrenamiento. Tyler,quien salía de entre los árboles,se había convertido en su compañero inseparable ya que él también necesitaba descargar la rabia que le provocaba el gen del hombre lobo.

-Así que,¿qué haces por aquí?-preguntó Jeremy.

-He venido a ver a Caroline.

-Por lo de Liz,¿verdad?

-Sí.¿Tú qué opinas?

-Yo siempre me he negado a creer que hayan desaparecido sin más-dijo Jeremy mientras caminaban hacia la casa.-Tiene que estar en alguna parte,estoy seguro de ello.

-Ojalá yo tuviera tu misma seguridad-replicó Stefan,sombrío.

-No desesperen-dijo Tyler-Y vamos dentro.

Justo cuando Stefan entró en la casa Caroline se abalanzó encima de él,rodeándole el cuello con los brazos:

-¡Sabía que vendrías!¡Cómo me alegro de verte!

-Vale,vale. Pero solo he venido a escuchar. Creo que estás confiando demasiado en esa bruja.

-Bueno ,quizás pueda disolver el hechizo para que volvamos a nuestro hogar de una vez por todas. Algo es algo.

Con la muerte de Markos,todos habían creído que el hechizo sobre Mystic Falls desaparecería pero no fue así.Ninguna criatura sobrenatural podía entrar en el pueblo,lo que significaba que Caroline,Elena y el propio Stefan no habían podido entrar en su hogar desde hacía un año,y,aunque Stefan se había pasado décadas sin visitar Mystic Falls a lo largo de su vida,jamás la había echado más en falta.

-Tengo que confesarte algo-dijo Caroline repentinamente.

-¿El qué?-preguntó Stefan,temiéndose lo peor.

-Puede que Liv no esté aquí por su propia voluntad.

-Eso ya me lo imaginaba.

-Hemos secuestrado a su hermano.

-¿Qué?

-Lo tenemos atado en el sótano y hemos amenazado a Liv con que si no nos ayuda,lo mataremos.

-Debí haberlo imaginado. En fin,no me voy a oponer. No me caen especialmente bien-explicó Stefan ante la cara de sorpresa de Caroline,-así que no me importa demasiado lo que les pase. Vamos a hablar con Liv de una vez.

Caroline lo condujo hasta una habitación en la planta superior. Liv estaba atada a la cama de pies y manos. Sus ropas estaban sucias y el pelo le caía desordenadamente por la cara. Cuando vio entrar a los dos vampiros les dirigió una mirada de odio. Stefan estaba seguro de que ahora mismo Liv quería clavarles una estaca más que cualquier otra cosa.

-¿Cómo está mi hermano?-preguntó la bruja con la voz cargada del mismo odio que su mirada.

-Estará perfectamente si cooperas-le espetó Caroline.

-Desátenme y les contaré lo quieren saber.

Caroline y Stefan intercambiaron una mirada. A veces le sorprendía la facilidad con la que podía comunicarse con Caroline. No necesitaban palabras,con una mirada sabían exactamente lo que querían decirse. Y esta decían que la desatase pero teniéndola vigilada atentamente. Después de hacerlo, Liv se sentó frotándose las muñecas y Stefan dijo:

-Habla.

-Hay un sitio donde los demonios y espíritus malvados van después de morir. Se llama la Dimensión Oscura y es el único sitio al que podrían haber ido Damon y Bonnie.

-Pero Bonnie no es malvada y Damon-Caroline titubeó y dijo-Bueno,no es una hermanita de la caridad exactamente pero los hay peores.

-Ya lo sé,por eso no estoy segura. Voy a decirles la verdad:lo más probable es que no estén ahí,ni en ningún otro sitio. El Otro Lado colapsó y ellos con él.

De repente,Stefan la agarró por el cuello,los colmillos extendidos y los ojos rojos por la furia.

-¡Si hubieses aguantado el hechizo unos segundos más mi hermano estaría aquí!

-¡Yo quería seguir con él,fue mi hermano el que me apartó!-la voz de Liv sonaba entrecortada-Además el hechizo era demasiado para mí,si hubiese seguido con él habría muerto!

En ese momento Caroline intervino y empujó a Stefan contra la pared.

-Stefan,déjalo no merece la pena. Ella no merece la pena.Y tú-añadió,volviéndose hacia Liv,-¿cómo podemos saber si Damon y Bonnie están en la Dimensión Oscura?¿Puedes rastrearlos con un hechizo?

-No,no puedo rastrear nada en otras dimensiones. Pero conozco a dos personas que han estado allí. Puedo llamarlos y decirles si los han visto.

-Pero si en la Dimensión Oscura solo hay muertos...-dijo Caroline.

-Lo sé-la interrumpió Liz.-Salir es prácticamente imposible y no sé cómo lo consiguieron. Nunca les he preguntado y ellos no me lo dirían de todos modos. Bueno,¿los llamo o no?

-De acuerdo-dijo Caroline.-Llámalos pero sin trucos.

-Pero con una condición. Tienen que liberar a mi hermano.

-Cuando esos amigos tuyos vengan...

-No son amigos míos.

-...lo que sea,y encontremos una forma de traer a Bonnie y Damon de vuelta,entonces liberaremos a tu hermano.

Así salieron de la habitación. Stefan con tan solo pensar que podría tener a su hermano de vuelta sentía que el hueco de su corazón se hacía menos intenso. Y entonces se dio cuenta,de que tenía esperanza y con ella,el miedo de perderla.

**PD:¡Muchas gracias por las reviews! Me animan muchísimo a continuar con la conectados,que se va a poner cada vez más interesante.**


	6. Chapter 6

(Hace seis meses)

Damon se sentó en el borde del precipicio,con las piernas colgando en el abismo. Era imposible distinguir su profundidad ya que una espesa niebla se extendía hasta donde alcanzaba la vista llegando a tapar el horizonte.

Cuando se enteró por Sheila,la abuela de Bonnie,de que no había escapatoria posible de ese sitio echó a correr.¿El motivo?Aún lo desconocía:quizás huir del problema(aunque ese no era su estilo),quizás encontrar una salida...a saber. Desconocía cuánto tiempo corrió hasta que alcanzó el límite del bosque. Había esperado encontrar otro paisaje:si ya había pasado por un desierto y un bosque tal vez lo siguiente era una playa o una selva. Pero desde luego no esperaba encontrarse con ese abismo. Bonnie le explicó después que el precipicio era el fin de ese mundo. No había nada más allá de él y eso solo hizo sentirse a Damon aún más desesperado.

Esa sensación se había atenuado mientras transcurrían los meses. La compañía de Bonnie le había ayudado bastante. Ella también echaba de menos Mystic Falls tanto como él así que procuraban no hablar de ello. En su lugar,charlaban sobre cosas triviales. Damon incluso le había contado anécdotas de su infancia pero eso le hacía acordarse de su hermano y al final terminaba entristecié embargo Bonnie siempre lo había apoyado,lo que era sorprendente teniendo en cuenta todo lo que Damon le había hecho en el pasado. Ella también tenía días malos y él había procurado consolarla como había podido. Damon sonrió ante la idea . De no soportarse habían pasado a ser compañeros forzosos e incluso podría decirse que amigos.

-Damon.

La voz de Bonnie interrumpió sus pensamientos. Se sentó a su lado en silencio y cuando pasó un rato,le preguntó:

-¿Por qué vienes aquí todos los días?

-No lo sé-respondió Damon.-¿Cómo se llama a esa gente que disfruta con el dolor?Ah sí,masoquista. Creo que eso es lo que soy.

Bonnie rio ante el comentario pero pronto se puso seria:

-¿Los echas de menos?

Damon la miró con extrañeza. Hablar de Mystic Falls era un tema tabú para los dos y nunca habían conversado sobre ello. Lo cierto es que Damon estaba cansado de evitar el tema y fingir que su vida,en general,no había existido.

-Claro que sí y lo sabes.¿Por qué me preguntas eso justamente hoy?

-Verás creí que con el tiempo se haría más fácil pero paso ell tiempo pensando en Jeremy y echándole de menos...

Damon le puso una mano en el hombro para que supiera que la entendía. Él también pensaba en Elena todos los días._Volveré contigo _le había prometido,y todavía no había cumplido su promesa. A veces se despertaba preguntándose si Elena lo echaría de menos o ya se habría olvidado de él o,peor aún,si estaría con Stefan.

-Tengo que contarte algo,Damon-le dijo Bonnie-sé que te vas a enfadar pero déjame explicarme.

-No te prometo nada pero adelante,habla.

-Cuando estaba hablando con mi abuela y te marchaste,ella me explicó que este no era el único mundo que existía.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Hay un mundo inferior a este,llamado Dimensión Oscura

-Qué nombre tan alentador.

Bonnie le miró con cara de pocos amigos y continuó:

-Allí van los seres sobrenaturales que han hecho el mal durante su vida.

-Es decir,el Infierno.

-Bueno -dijo Bonnie dudosa,-no exactamente.

-¿Qué quieres decir con no exactamente?-Damon se estaba impacientando.

-No lo sé. Mi abuela no me lo explicó bien y no llegué a entenderlo.

-Muy bien así que me estás diciendo que hay un mundo debajo de este adonde van los seres malvados¿por qué debería estar enfadado por eso?

-No es por eso. Es que mi abuela me dijo que podemos acceder a la Dimensión Oscura desde aquí y que quizás podríamos un modo de regresar a casa allí.

Damon se quedó paralizado. Había perdido la esperanza de volver a Mystic Falls,de volver a tener su antigua vida de nuevo. Pensó en lo que significaba todo eso:podría volver a ver a Ric,Stefan,incluso podría intentar arreglar las cosas con Enzo..Y ,sobretodo,podría volver a besar a Elena.

Miró a Bonnie. Estaba mirándolo esperando su reacción. Y la iba a tener.

-¡¿Cuándo pensabas contarme esto Bonnie?!¡¿Te das cuenta de que ya podríamos estar de regreso?!

-La posibilidad es muy remota...

-¡Me da igual!Deberías habérmelo contado

-Necesitaba reflexionar y sabía que si te lo contaba saltarías sin pensártelo.

-¿Saltar?-repitió Damon.-¿Hay que saltar al precipicio para ir a esa dimensión oscura?

Damon se asomó al abismo. Jamás se le había ocurrido la idea de saltar y eso que había pasado muchas horas contemplando el vacío. Se levantó y puso sus pies en el borde,preparado para lanzarse cuando Bonnie le agarró por el brazo:

-Damon antes de que saltes hay algo que deberías saber.

-Date prisa-le replicó con voz cortante.

-Mi abuela me dijo que había pocas esperanzas de regresar a Mystic Falls y que podríamos quedar atascados en la Dimensión Oscura e incluso ser arrastrados hasta el mismo Infierno. En cambio este sitio es una especie de limbo,a medio camino del Cielo y el Infierno. Mi abuela me dijo que quizás podríamos encontrar la paz aquí y ascender. Por eso quise estar aquí durante un tiempo-su voz se había convertido en un susurro.-Creí que me podría olvidar de..

-¿De tu vida?-la interrumpió Damon.-Eso es imposible,Bonnie. Está ahí y siempre la echarás de menos. Y mientras la eches de menos nunca hallarás la paz. Solo la encontraremos si volvemos con la gente que queremos.

-Entonces has tomado una decisión.

-Al igual que tú,Bonnie,o no me hubieses contado todo esto-le respondió con una sonrisa.

Se giró y se enfrentó al precipicio. La posibildad de regresar era mínima pero tenía que intentarlo. Dio un paso adelante y se arrojó al vacío,pensando en los ojos marrones de Elena y en la felicidad que sentiría si volvía a verlos.

* * *

**PD: Agradezco mucho las opiniones así que si tanto si les gusta como si no dejen reviews,porfa**


	7. Chapter 7

Habían pasado tres días desde que Liv llamó a sus "amigos". Stefan suspiró y se tumbó en la hierba del bosque,mirando el cielo recuperar a su hermano y aunque se había repetido varias veces a sí mismo que no debería albergar esperanza,una sonrisa asomaba a sus labios cada vez que pensaba que podría ver de nuevo a Damon llamándole hermanito o San Stefan. Con la vuelta de él y de Bonnie y si Liv y Luke conseguían deshacer el hechizo de Markos sobre el pueblo,las cosas podrían ser como antes. Y Stefan no deseaba nada más en el mundo.

-Hola-le saludó Caroline sentándose a su lado.-¿Cómo lo llevas?

-Bueno,tirando. ¿Has hablado con Elena?

-Sí. Ya hemos arreglado las cosas. Dice que si este plan puede funcionar realmente se trasladará a la casa.

-Es normal que quiera asegurarse. No quiere sufrir de nuevo.

-Ya lo sé,por eso estoy hablando contigo-dijo poniendo una mano sobre la suya.-Sabes que puedes volver a Portland si esto te resulta muy duro.

Stefan se incorporó y le dijo:

-Caroline ahora que estoy aquí no puedo dar marcha atrás. Quiero tener a mi hermano de vuelta y que las cosas sean como antes. Además-añadió algo titubeante,-estoy bastante bien echaba de menos.

Caroline levantó la cabeza y le miró a los ojos. Parecía estar a punto de decir algo pero entonces se oyó un susurro entre los árboles,como si alguien estuviese agitando las ramas. Dos personas salieron de unos arbustos. Uno era un chico asiático con el pelo negro de punta. Esas puntas eran de color carmesí,de modo que parecía que estaba enmarcado por una aureola de fuego. La otra era una chica también asiática,un poco más baja que su acompañante tenía el pelo liso y negro,y también sus puntas eran rojas aunque un poco más claras que las del chico. Pero lo más impresionante de todo eran los ojos de ambos:eran dorados como el oro y a Stefan le hicieron desconfíar de ellos porque le parecía que tenían un brillo malicioso.

-Hola-dijo el chico adelantándose-Me llamo Shinichi y esta es mi hermana gemela, Misao. Liv nos ha llamado porque necesitaban nuestra ayuda,¿verdad?

-Sí es verdad-contestó Caroline que prácticamente estaba saltando por la emoción.-Vamos a la casa,podremos hablar más tranquilos.

Una vez en la casa los dos hermanos se sentaron en el sillón. Stefan sabía lo que Caroline iba a preguntarles y sintió su corazón acelerarse. La respuesta a esa pregunta podía destrozar o elevar sus esperanzas.

-Estamos buscando a dos personas que pueden estar en la Dimensión nombres son Damon Salvatore y Bonnie es una bruja de piel oscura y pelo marrón largo y él es un vampiro con el pelo negro y ojos azules. En fin,¿los conocen?-Caroline pronunció la pregunta con voz insegura.

-No,lo siento-respondió Shinichi.-No los conocemos.

Stefan cerró los ojos,tratando de aguantar el dolor. Se maldijo a sí mismo por haber puesto sus esperanzas en ese plan. Damon y Bonnie estaban muertos y no iban a volver. Cuanto antes lo aceptase,mejor.

-Bueno-dijo Caroline con lágrimas en los ojos,-gracias por la ayuda. Ya es de noche así que si quieren pueden quedarse en la habitación de invitados. Es la tercera a la derecha.

Shinichi y Misao se lo agradecieron y se dirigieron a la habitación.

-Stefan-le llamó Caroline.

-Me voy a dormir-respondió este,cortante.

-¡No,espera!-dijo Caroline agarrándole por el brazo-Tengo un plan b.

-¡Por muchos planes que tengas...!

-Solo escucha,¿vale?-dijo la vampira juntando las manos.

Stefan suspiró. Cuando Caroline ponía esa mirada su determinación se desvanecía y siempre accedía a sus peticiones.

-¡Liv,Luke,salgan!-llamó Caroline con una sonrisa,sabiendo que tenía la batalla ganada.

Los dos brujos bajaron la escalera con Liv llevando un ordenador portátil en las manos.

-Creía que estaban encerrados-dijo Stefan.

-Hemos llegado a un acuerdo. Si colaboran serán tratados como invitados...bajo estricta vigilancia,claro.

-Bueno-interrumpió Luke,-literalmente nos dijiste que si poníamos un pie fuera de esta casa nos arrancarías la garganta.

-Exactamente-dijo Caroline.-Liv me dijo que Shinichi y Misao no son muy de fiar,precisamente,por lo que podrían estar mintiendo.

-¿Qué razón tendrían para mentir?-preguntó Stefan.

-¡No lo sé!pero mejor tomar precauciones. El problema es que no podemos espiar detrás de la puerta porque nos sentirían y la habitación está demasiado alejada para escucharlos desde aquí con nuestro oído vampírico. Me aseguré de ello para que crean que pueden hablar sin temores. Así que he puesto una mini cámara de video conectada a este portátil en el cuarto de invitados.

-Pero¿cómo lo has hecho?-Stefan no quería ofenderla pero lo máximo que Caroline sabía hacer con el ordenador era colgar fotos en Facebook.

-Ventajas de tener una madre y un amigo/ex-novio en la policía.

-Así que Matt se hizo policía.

-Sí. Ahora es el nuevo ayudante del sheriff y me ayudó a montar esto mientras tú no

estabas para que no me llamases paranoica,obsesa del control,etcétera.

-Te llamaría eso y más-dijo Stefan bromeando.

Caroline sonrió y abrió el ordenador. En la pantalla se podía ver una imagen de la habitación de invitados con Shinichi y Misao en ella. Sin embargo,parecían distintos:ambos tenían una cola y orejas puntiagudas que le sobresalían del pelo,como las de un animal. Tanto las orejas como la cola eran rojas con las puntas negras,de modo contrario a su pelo.

-¿Qué son exactamente Shinichi y Misao?-les preguntó Stefan a los brujos.

-Son demonios-zorro-aclaró Liv al ver las miradas de confusió que les dirigieron Stefan y Caroline.-No son muy conocidos porque suelen permanecer en Japón,su país de origen,la mayor parte del tiempo.

-¿Y qué pueden hacer?

-Pueden transformarse en zorros. Bueno,-aclaró Liv-no son exactamente zorros porque son el doble de grandes y tienen múltiples colas. Disfrutan con la destrucción y han llegado a arrasar ciudades enteras.

-Menos mal que no pueden entrar en Mystic Falls-dijo Caroline.-A propósito¿cómo se les puede matar?

-Directa al grano,¿no?-dijo Liv.

-Mejor prevenir que curar.

-Al parecer solo pueden ser matados si se les corta su cola,pero es muy difícil porque poseen la misma agilidad y fuerza que los vampiros.

-Que bien-replicó Stefan sarcásticamente.-Y¿cómo saben tanto sobre los kitsune?

-Digamos que hace unos años hicimos un viaje a Japón que no salió muy bien-contestó Luke.

-Tampoco hace falta que entres en detalles-empezó a decir Liv cuando se vio interrumpida por Caroline.

-¡Cállense!Están hablando.

* * *

-¿Que no los conocemos?-estaba diciendo Misao en ese momento,visiblemente preocupada.-¿Por qué les has dicho eso?

-¿Por qué crees?

-Sí ya lo sé pero es que esos vampiros parecían tan desilusionados...

Shinichi se acercó y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de su hermana.

-Misao,hemos estado en la Dimensión Oscura durante años,a un paso de terminar en el Infierno. Lo menos que me apetece es terminar ahí de nuevo y creo que tú te sientes igual-Misao asintió.-Bien,entonces tenemos que asegurarnos de que no hay ninguna posibilidad de que Damon y Bonnie salgan de la Dimensión Oscura porque si eso pasa,después de lo que les hicimos,querrán matarnos. Y no quiero tener a una bruja y a un vampiro detrás de mis talones.

-Entonces deberíamos irnos inmediatamente de este sitio antes de que esos dos vampiros se huelan algo.

-Si nos vamos a hurtadillas sospecharán de nosotros. Mañana temprano les agradeceremos su hospitalidad,les diremos que sentimos no haber podido ayudarlos y nos iremos. Ellos no sabrán nada y Damon y Bonnie quedarán atrapados en la Dimensión Oscura.

-De acuerdo. Espero que tengas razón-dijo Misao,resignada.

Shinichi abrazó a Misao mientras todos los demás contemplaban,estupefactos,la escena en el salón. Esa conversación lo cambiaba todo. Significaba que durante todo ese tiempo Damon y Bonnie habían estado en la Dimensión Oscura,que podían ser traídos de vuelta. En ese momento podría haber abrazado a Caroline por sus maravillosas ideas. Pero también significaba que los dos kitsune les habían mentido descaradamente y que,por algún motivo,no querían que Damon y Bonnie regresasen a la vida.

-Una cosa está clara-dijo Stefan-no podemos dejar salir a Shinichi y Misao de esta casa.

* * *

**PD:Shinichi y Misao son personajes de los libros de Lj Smith. Nunca han aparecido en la serie pero me pareció buena idea ponerlos porque son unos villanos fantásticos. De nuevo,gracias por las reviews,me ayudan muchìsimo a seguir hacia adelante. ¡ah!y en el quinto episodio pongo un par de veces Liz en vez de Liv. Perdón ¡un pequeño error al escribir!**


	8. Chapter 8

(Hace seis meses)

Por segunda vez en seis meses Damon se despertó totalmente desorientado y por segunda vez en seis meses encontró a Bonnie a su lado,todavía inconsciente. Sentía un dolor punzante en todo el cuerpo pero con esfuerzo,giró el cuello para mirar el cielo. Lo que vio le dejó sin palabras. Había tres soles;uno grande y dos más pequeños a cada lado. Los pequeños eran naranjas mientras que el grande era de color granate y teñía el cielo de un intenso color rojo,parecido al de la sangre. Con tan solo mirarlo Damon pudo sentir cómo el hambre lo invadía y sus colmillos se extendían. Enseguida se tocó la boca,dándose cuenta de lo que eso significaba. Volvía a ser un vampiro. Casi podía reír de alegría. Es cierto que hubo un tiempo en el que odiaba ser un vampiro pero ahora no podía imaginarse su vida cómo humano,simplemente no sería capaz de acostumbrarse.

Se incorporó y tocó suavemente en el hombro a Bonnie para despertarla. Seguía enfadado con ella pero el tiempo que habían pasado a solas había hecho que llegase a apreciarla y dejar de verla solo como a la molesta bruja amiga de Elena.

-¿Qué pasa?-murmuró Bonnie,confusa.

-He decidido despertarte de tu siesta-respondió Damon con todo el sarcasmo que pudo reunir.-Levántate,Bella Durmiente.

Damon observó cómo Bonnie se levantaba y contemplaba con fascinación el cielo.

-Esto es increíble.

-Sí,pero me da sed-replicó Damon con fastidio.-Anda,vamos a ver si encontramos algo de comer.

-Espera-dijo Bonnie.-¿Vuelves a ser un vampiro?

-Evidentemente.

-Entonces ¡eso significa que la magia funciona aquí!-gritó Bonnie con alegría.-Por eso mi abuela me dijo que podríamos volver a casa desde aquí. Puedo hacer un hechizo.

-Genial.¿Sabes qué hechizo?-le preguntó Damon aunque ya intuía la respuesta.

-No-dijo Bonnie casi en un susurro,la alegría desvaneciéndose de sus ojos.

-Entonces vamos a seguir caminando hasta que encontremos algo o a alguien. Se supone que en este lugar hay más gente.

Caminaron durante un largo rato por la tierra anaranjada de la Dimensión Oscura. Ambos notaron que,a diferencia del limbo en el que habían estado antes,en este mundo podían sentir el calor que desprendía los tres soles y también el cansancio de caminar durante tanto tiempo. Después de un par de horas Damon dijo:

-Bonnie,¿estás segura de que tu abuela no nos ha engañado?

-¿Qué motivo tendría mi abuela para engañarnos,a ver?

-Bueno,nunca le he caído bien-empezó a decir cuando Bonnie le interrumpió:

-¡Mira!

En el horizonte la oscura silueta de unos edificios se recortaban contra el cielo escarlata. Bonnie y Damon corrieron hacia el sitio a pesar del agotamiento que sentían. Una vez allí se dieron cuenta de que en realidad era un pueblo pequeño rodeado por un bosque. Todas las casas estaban medio derruidas como si hubiesen sido bombardeadas y la luz distorsionaba su color ,dándoles un brillo rojizo.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?-preguntó Bonnie

-!Eh!¡Ustedes dos!-les llamó una voz masculina.

Damon y Bonnie se giraron. La voz procedía de un casa a su izquierda. Un chico estaba asomado a una de las ventanas del segundo piso agitando la mano en su dirección.

-Son nuevos por aquí,¿verdad?

-Pues sí,así que agradeceríamos un poco de ayuda-respondió Damon.

El chico saltó desde la ventana,dejando clara su condición sobrenatural y se acercó a ellos. A Damon le llamó la atención su cola y sus orejas puntiagudas así como sus ojos dorados.

-¿Y tú qué eres?-preguntó Damon-¿A qué viene eso?-añadió inmediatamente por el codazo que le dio Bonnie.

-No seas maleducado-replicó esta.

El chico se rio y dijo:

-No te preocupes,no me molesta. Me llamo Shinichi y soy un kitsune. Ya les explicaré más tarde lo que es .¿Por qué no pasamos dentro?Quedarse aquí fuera puede ser peligroso.

Entraron en la casa. Tenía una sala espaciosa en el que una alfombra hecha de trozos ocupaba todo el suelo. Habia unos taburetes hechos de madera pero nada más.

-Los taburetes están hechos de los troncos de los árboles del bosque-explicó Shinichi.-Y la alfombra a partir de ropa que perteneció a gente que estuvo aquí antes.

-¿Y no hay nada más?-preguntó Bonnie.

-Pues no. Este no es el sitio más divertido para pasar la eternidad,precisamente.

-¿Qué hay de las casas?¿Las construyeron con barro?-dijo Damon con sorna.

-No tenemos ni idea. Ya estaban aquí cuando llegamos. En fin,basta de explicaciones,les he dicho mi nombre,¿cuál es el suyo?

-Yo soy Damon y esta es Bonnie.

-Tú tienes pinta de ser un vampiro. Puedo sentirlo. Pero tú-dijo Shinichi volviéndose hacia Bonnie.¿Tú qué eres?

-Una bruja.

Los ojos de Shinichi resplandecieron con un brillo que a Damon no le gustó nada,le recordaba a un depredador que acababa de ver a su presa.

-Eso es fantástico.

-¿Por qué?-dijo Damon colocàndose delante de Bonnie protectoramente.

-Aquí hay muchas especies sobrenaturales pero ninguna de ellas es una bruja. Podrías abrir un portal para salir de este maldito lugar.

-Esa idea ya se nos había ocurrido a nosotros-dijo Bonnie.-Pero no sabemos el hechizo.

-Hace unos meses capturamos una viajera que conoce el hechizo pero lamentablemente su magia no es lo suficientemente poderosa para realizarlo. ¡Y ahora aparecen ustedes!Creo que es el destino o algo así.

Damon y Bonnie intercambiaron una mirada. Si la prisionera era una viajera,quizás la conocieran. Lo menos que les hacía falta eran más problemas.

-¿Quién es esa viajera?-preguntó Damon.

-Vengan,se la mostraré.

Shinichi abrió una puerta en la pared. Dentro había una habitación oscura sin ninguna iluminación. Una figura estaba encadenada a la pared. Su pelo castaño le cubría la cara pero cuando la puerta se abrió sacudió la cabeza para apartarlo y Damon soltó una maldición. De todos los sitios en todo el universo,ella tenía que estar precisamente en ese.

-Vaya Damon,¿qué haces aquí?-dijo la chica con una falsa sonrisa.

-Hola Katherine.

* * *

**PD: Si les gusta cómo está quedando,por favor ¡dejen reviews!Gracias por las que he recibido hasta ahora.**


	9. Chapter 9

Stefan despertó al oír el insistente ruido del timbre. Se puso una camiseta y unos pantalones y fue a abrir. Se estaba quedando en el sillón,ya que Elena había decidido mudarse a la casa y ocupaba un habitación. Entre ella,Caroline, él mismo y sus particulares prisioneros:Liv,Luke,Shinichi y Misao ,estaban empezando a tener problemas de abastecimiento.

-¡Alaric!-dijo Stefan sorprendido cuando abrió la puerta.

Después de la destrucción del Otro Lado Alaric se había quedado para apoyar a Jeremy y Elena y también para aprender a lidiar con su condición de súper-vampiro,pero se había ido tras unos meses para vivir su propia vida. Alaric le dio un abrazo a Stefan y le dijo:

-Me alegro de verte

-Lo mismo digo. Pero¿qué haces aquí?

-Lo he llamado yo-contestó Caroline que había bajado las escaleras a toda prisa.

-Caroline apenas hay espacio libre en la casa.

-Tenemos dos pares de hermanos como prisioneros. ¡Necesitamos refuerzos!

-¿Refuerzos?-repitió Stefan,notando que Caroline había pronunciado la palabra en plural.

-Hola preciosa-dijo una voz con acento británico.

Stefan sintió una irritación instantánea al escuchar a Enzo llamar "preciosa" a Caroline. Enzo estaba apoyado en el umbral de la puerta con una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro. A veces se parecía tanto a Damon que dolía.

-¿Y tú qué haces aquí?-le preguntó Stefan con tono acusatorio.

-Quiero a mi amigo de vuelta entre los vivos.

-¿Ahora es tu amigo?Porque la última vez intentabas matarlo.

-Bueno,es normal enfadarse un poco cuando te enteras de que tu mejor amigo mató al amor de tu vida. Pero he tenido un año para reflexionar y darme cuenta de que echo de menos un amigo para irme de juerga.

Stefan puso los ojos en blanco pero decidió no quejarse. Toda ayuda era bien recibida y en ese momento la necesitaban de veras. De repente se oyó una voz femenina desde el pasillo que gritaba:

-¡Déjennos salir!

-Parece que nuestros kitsune ya se han despertado-dijo Caroline.

En la habitación de invitados,Misao estaba lanzándose contra la puerta,solo para encontrarse una pared invisible puesta por Liv y Luke durante la noche deteniéndola. Shinichi estaba sentado en la cama,bastante calmado dada la situación. Cuando los cuatro vampiros llegaron Misao les gritó:

-¿Por qué nos han encerrado?

-Porque sabemos que nos han mentido-replicó Caroline.-Damon y Bonnie están en la Dimensión Oscura pero ustedes decidieron no decir nada.¿Por qué?

En ese momento Shinichi se levantó y dijo:

-No vamos a contestarles,así que están perdiendo el tiempo.

-Mira-interrumpió Stefan,-lo único que quiero es recuperar a mi hermano y también a una buena amiga. Si nos ayudan les dejaremos ir

-¿Damon es tu hermano?-dijo Shinichi con incredulidad.-No se parecen,tú eres menos agresivo.

Acercándose a la pared invisible,Stefan dijo amenazante con los colmillos extendidos:

-Créeme,puedo ser tan agresivo como Damon,incluso má údenme y les dejaré ir. No lo hagan y se morirán de hambre aquí.

Shinichi se rió y dijo:

-Los kitsune nos alimentamos de las emociones y aquí hay muchas así que no podrás matarnos de hambre. Y si quieres atacarnos,ven e inténtalo.

Stefan estuvo a punto de entrar en la habitación de no ser porque Caroline y Alaric lo agarraron y en ese instante apareció Elena con el pelo alborotado como si acabase de despertarse. Misao de repente se puso pálida y casi eb un susurro dijo algo muy inesperado:

-¿Katherine?

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos. ¿Era posible que Misao conociese a Katherine?Y si era así¿la había conocido en la Dimensión Oscura?

-¿Es que no puedes estarte callada?-le dijo Shinichi,visiblemente enfadado.

-Es que son iguales.

-Ya sé que son iguales,Katherine nos lo explicó,¿recuerdas?

-Un momento-interrumpió Elena recuperándose del shock.-¿Katherine también está en la Dimensión Oscura?

Shinichi resopló y dijo a regañadientes:

-Sí,Katherine también está en la Dimensión Oscura. De hecho conseguimos llegar hasta aquí gracias a ella.¿Ha terminado el interrogatorio?

Como no les iban a sacar más información,el grupo fue hasta l sala de estar y Stefan decidió salir al bosque para dar un paseo.

-¡Espera!-gritó Caroline corriendo tras él.

Stefan y Caroline caminaron por el bosque en silencio,lo que era extraño tratándose de Caroline. Después de un rato,Stefan fue el que rompió el silencio:

-No puedo creerme que Katherine esté en la Dimensión Oscura.

-¿La sigues queriendo?

Esta pregunta pilló por sorpresa a Stefan pero tenía la confianza suficiente con Caroline para contestarla.

-No desde 1864,y ni siquiera en ese entonces estoy seguro de que fuese real.

-Ah,vale-Caroline parecía aliviada.-Lo preguntaba porque como una vez se acostaron. Ya sabes,después de que Katherine tomase la cura.

-Estaba pasando por un momento complicado enfrentándome a mi estrés post-traumático y a la ruptura con Elena.

-Ya-dijo Caroline,respecto a Elena...

Stefan,intuyendo lo que iba a preguntarle la interrumpió:

-La veo solo como una amiga.¿A qué viene esto,Caroline?

-A esto viene-contestó y le besó.

Stefan nunca se hubiese imaginado en esa situación. Para él Caroline era una buena amiga que siempre lo había apoyado en los malos momentos. Era divertida,con ganas de vivir y a la vez tenía un autocontrol admirable. A medida que el beso,dulce y suave,iba progresando,Stefan se dio cuenta de que le estaba gustando y que en realidad,los sentimientos que tenía por Caroline eran más fuertes de lo que él mismo había pensado. Deseo poder estar así por siempre,pero tuvieron que separarse y Caroline le dijo:

-Así que ¿esto es mutuo?

-Totalmente mutuo-respondió con un sonrisa.

Volvieron a la casa sin prisas con Stefan pasándole un brazo por los hombros de Caroline y besándose cada pocos pasos. Cuando estuvieron a un par de metros de la casa,se separaron. Con todo lo que estaba pasando no era el momento adecuado para hacer pública su nueva relación. Entraron en la casa y se quedaron sorprendidos. Todos estaba en el salón sentados mientras Liv y Luke estaban de pie en el centro.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Stefan.

Elena contestó,con una brillante expresión de felicidad:

-Hay un hechizo que traerá de vuelta a Damon y Bonnie.

* * *

**PD:Sé que es un poco corto pero en el próximo hay mucha acció les gusta,ya saben,dejen reviews. ¡Me alegran el día!**


	10. Chapter 10

(Hace un mes)

Si alguien le hubiese dicho a Damon hace un año que estaría en una dimensión remota con Bonnie,Katherine y dos kitsune haciendo un hechizo para intentar salir de allí probablemente se hubiese reído en su cara. En ese momento,sin embargo,estaba pensando lo mucho que podía cambiar la vida en poco tiempo. Katherine les había contado que el hechizo solo podía realizarse cuando los tres soles de ese mundo se alineasen así que habìan tenido esperar cinco meses al evento. La única alegría para Damon había sido el hecho de que Katherine había permanecido encerrada todo ese tiempo. Por desgracia,había que llevarla para hacer el hechizo así que por eso estaban en el bosque sentados en unas rocas. Katherine había dibujado un círculo con una estrella de cinco puntas dentro y les estaba diciendo:

-Bonnie tú te pones dentro del círculo y recitas el hechizo que te enseñé. Entonces se abrirá un portal, todos cruzaremos y estaremos de vuelta en el mundo de los vivos.Fácil,¿no?

Damon hizo una mueca. Cuando Katherine afirmaba que algo era fácil nornalmente era todo lo contrario.

-Y¿cuánto tiempo tenemos para cruzar?-preguntó Shinichi .

-Unos minutos que es lo que dura el alineamiento de los soles.

-¿Cuál es la trampa?-dijo Damon con recelo.

-¿Qué trampa?-repitió Katherine haciéndose la sorprendida.

-Contigo siempre hay una trampa Katherine. Al fin y al cabo por algo has terminado aquí.

-¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que lo único que quiero es regresar a casa y que...?

Pero en ese instante Katherine fue interrumpida por un inquietante aullido a lo lejos.

-Los perros están aquí-dijo Misao.-Tenemos que darnos prisa.

Cuando la abuela de Bonnie le dijo que al ir a la Dimensión Oscura podían terminar en el Infierno no estaba exagerando. Los perros eran unas criaturas monstruosas que se encargaban de llevar a los habitantes de la Dimensión Oscura al Infierno. Damon había aprendido rápidamente que la regla de oro para sobrevivir en ese mundo era huir cuando los perros llegase. Por suerte en unos segundos estaría fuera de ese horrible mundo. Bonnie se situó dentro del cIrculo y empezó a recitar el hechizo. Entonces una brillante luz blanca,parecida a la que los envolvió durante la destrucción del Otro Lado,apareció en frente de ellos.

-¡Ese es el portal!-gritó Katherine.

Damon se hubiese dirigido a él sin dudarlo pero vio que en la cara de Bonnie se deslizaba una lágrima y se acercó a ella.

-¿Qué ocurre?-le preguntó.

-Tenías razón. Había una trampa-dijo Bonnie con voz entristecida.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Damon,el portal se alimenta de mi energía. Si salgo del círculo,desaparecerá.

Damon se dio cuenta de lo que eso significaba. Bonnie no podía cruzar el portal y Katherine les había mentido al decir que todos podrían pasar por él. Se volvió,furioso,hacia la doppleganger y le gritó:

-¡Tú ya sabías esto y no nos lo dijiste!

-Si te sirve de consuelo-dijo Shinichi,que estaba a unos pasos del portal-nos lo dijo a nosotros también pero temíamos que se negasen a hacer el hechizo así que acordamos ocultárselo.

A Damon le hervía la sangre de la rabia que sentía. Se dirigió hacia los kitsune pero era demasiado tarde. Riéndose cruelmente,Shinichi y Misao cruzaron el portal. Sin embargo,pudo alcanzar a Katherine. La agarró por el pelo y la tiró contra un árbol. Después la cogió por el cuello. Esta,asfixiándose le dijo con voz persuasiva:

-Damon,el portal está a punto de cerrarse y los dos podemos cruzar. Una vez que estés allí puedes encontrar una forma de ayudar a Bonnie.

Damon pensó sobre ello. Y descubrió que era incapaz de dejar a Bonnie sola. Si él regresaba al mundo de los vivos y mientras tanto a la bruja le pasaba algo,se sentiría culpable el resto de su vida. Además,¿cómo le explicaría a Elena que para estar con ella había abandonado a su mejor amiga?

-No todos somos como tú ,Katherine-le dijo Damon.

Entonces Bonnie gritó. Damon,con una mano todavía en el cuello de Katherine,se giró. Enfrente de Bonnie había una criatura de aproximadamente tres metros. Parecía un perro negro como el carbón excepto por el hecho de que se sostenía sobre las patas y tenía manos con forma humana terminadas en afiladas garras. Con un manotazo echó a Bonnie fuera del círculo y estaba a punto de agarrarla cuando Damon se abalanzó encima de él. El perro quedó debajo de Damon mientras él intentaba mantener los dientes de la criatura lejos de él. No lo consiguió y el perro lo mordió en el brazo. Damon soltó un grito de dolor y la situación se invirtió. Ahora Damon estaba debajo del perro y pensó que ahí se acababa todo. Terminaría en el Infierno durante toda la eternidad y jamás volvería a ver a ,el monstruo salió volando y se estrelló contra el suelo. Bonnie lo ayudó a levantarse y corrieron por el bosque hasta llegar al pequeño pueblo.

-Gracias-dijo Damon jadeando por el esfuerzo.

-Tú hubieras hecho lo mismo por mí-respondió Bonnie con una sonrisa.-Damon deberías haber cruzado el portal. Al menos uno de los dos habría salido de aquí.

-¿Estás loca?No durarías ni un día sola-dijo Damon,intentando quitarle importancia al asunto.-Y si salimos,lo hacemos juntos.

Por desgracia,eso no parecía posible. Damon suspiró. Hace unos minutos pensaba que estaría de regreso entre los vivos y ahora se daba cuenta de que todo había salido mal. El portal no podía abrirse de nuevo,Shinichi y Misao se habían escapado y Katherine había huido por el bosque mientras él estaba luchando con el perro. Pero no se iba a dar por vencido. Encontraría otra manera de volver ,de eso estaba seguro.

* * *

**PD:Si les gusta cómo está quedando dejen reviews y ¡muchas gracias por las recibidas hasta ahora!**


	11. Chapter 11

Todos subieron apresuradamente por la escalera para encontrarse con Liv.

-Liv,¿es cierto?-preguntó Caroline,muy ansiosa.-¿Has encontrado un modo de traer a Damon y Bonnie de vuelta?

-Más o menos-contestó Liv.

-Genial-dijo Stefan sarcásticamente-Eso significa que hay un problema.

-Déjenme explicarme primero. Hay un hechizo que puede resucitar a sus amigos. El problema es que es bilateral.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-preguntó Stefan.

-Tiene que realizarse en la Dimensión Oscura y aquí a la vez para crear un túnel entre ambos mundos. También necesitamos sangre de doppleganger.

-Seguro que si ponen un puesto de esa sangre se harían ricos-dijo Enzo dirigiéndose a Stefan y a Elena.

-La necesitamos-continuó Liv,ignorándole- porque el hechizo es muy difícil y la sangre de doppleganger es un potenciador de la magia. Sin ella,es muy probable que el portal sea imposible de realizar. Pero tiene que haber un doppleganger en los dos lados.

-¡Katherine servirá!-replicó Caroline entusiasmada.-¡Problema resuelto!

-Un momento-dijo Alaric.-Si el hechizo se tiene que hacer en los dos sitios simultáneamente,¿cómo van a saber Damon y Bonnie cuando tienen que crear el portal si no podemos hablar con ellos?

Stefan sintió cómo la decepción se apoderaba de él. Ese plan era imposible. Pero entonces se le ocurrió una idea,aunque quizás fuera un poco alocada.

-¿Y si uno de nosotros muere?-dijo Stefan-¿Iría a la Dimensión Oscura?

-No-dijo Liv tajantemente.-A la Dimensión Oscura solo van los espíritus malvados y ningunos de ustedes han hecho suficientes cosas malas para terminar allí. Si algunos de ustedes muriera ,ahora que el Otro Lado no existe,no sé adónde irían.

Stefan vio a Caroline secándose los ojos y la cogió de la mano para consolarla. Desde luego,ahora que sabían dónde estaban Damon y Bonnie,no se iban a rendir fácilmente.

-¿Qué pasa con Shinichi y Misao?-dijo Elena,que no había hablado hasta ese momento-Son malvados,por eso terminaron en la Dimensión Oscura. Si los matamos,irían allí de nuevo y les podrían decir a Damon y Bonnie lo que tienen que hacer.

Todos se quedaron mirando a Elena,sorprendidos. Normalmente ella estaba en contra de cualquier tipo de violencia(excepto cuando apagó su humanidad).

-No me miren así-dijo esta,a la defensiva.-Haría lo que hiciese falta para tener a Damon y Bonnie de vuelta y lo saben perfectamente.

-Podría funcionar-dijo Liv.

-Sí, aunque intuyo que no les va a hacer ninguna gracia-dijo Alaric.

* * *

Se dirigieron a la habitación en la que estaban encerrados los kitsune. A Stefan no le gustaba matar gente pero tenía que reconocer que en el caso de Shinichi y Misao,no iba a sentir ningún remordimiento.

-¡Eh,ustedes dos!-los llamó Stefan.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?-respondió Shinichi,malhumorado.-Ya les dijimos que les íbamos a contar nada.

-Vamos a matarlos-dijo Enzo,tan directo como siempre.

-¿Qué?-gritó Misao con pánico en sus ojos.

Stefan les explicó apresuradamente el hechizo y después dijo:

-Vamos a matar a uno de ustedes para que vaya a la Dimensión Oscura.

-Podemos regresar de allí como hicimos una vez-dijo Shinichi.

Cuando vivías durante más de un siglo y medio,aprendías a notar las emociones de la gente. Y Stefan veía miedo en los ojos de Shinichi por lo que sabía que estaba mintiendo.

-Eso es un farol-respondió.-No sé que hechizo hicieron pero no pueden hacerlo de nuevo,así que,si quieres volver de entre los muertos ayudarás a mi hermano. Además-añadió volviéndose hacia Misao.-Tenemos a tu hermana como rehén. Si no cumples con lo acordado,la torturaremos.

Shinichi gruñó. Era un sonido gutural que apenas parecía humano y Stefan sonrió. Sabía que el kitsune no tenía escapatoria. Se metió en la habitación con un cuchillo en la mano e inmovilizó a Shinichi contra la pared. Este intentó morderle pero entonces Liv y Luke entraron en acción. Alzaron las manos y los kitsune se derrumbaron en el suelo,gritando de dolor.

-Es divertido verlo cuando no te toca a ti-comentó Enzo,que parecía el único divertido con la situación.

-Recuerda que para matarlo tienes que cortarle la cola-le dijo Liv a Stefan.

Stefan se arrodilló al lado de Shinichi,que estaba medio desmayado en el suelo.

-¡Espera!-gritó Elena entrando apresuradamente en la habitación.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Stefan.

Elena sacó un papel y se lo metió a Shinichi en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

-Es una carta para Damon y Bonnie-explicó Elena.-No sé si les llegará pero tengo que intentarlo.

Stefan sonrió y le dio un apretón en el brazo a Elena.

-Tanto sentimentalismo me va a hacer vomitar-les interrumpió Shinichi,hablando casi en un susurro.-Termina de una vez.

Shinichi no tuvo que decírselo dos veces. Cogió la cola negra y de un tajo,se la cortó. Shinichi soltó un grito y cerró los ojos. Stefan tiró el cuchillo empapado en sangre y salió al exterior,sintiéndose enfermo al ver el cuerpo sin vida del kitsune en medio de la habitación.

En cuanto respiró el aire fresco se sintió mejor y menos mareado.

-¿Estás bien?

Stefan se giró. Caroline estaba allí con una sonrisa.

-Ahora que tú estás aquí,sí-respondió mientras le daba un beso.

-¿Crees que este plan funcionará?-dijo Caroline con preocupación.

-Estoy seguro de que sí-dijo Stefan riéndose.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

-Que normalmente tú eres la que tiene la confianza y yo el que duda. Ahora parece que los roles se han invertido.

A Caroline esto le hizo gracia también y empezó a reírse. Stefan se sentía mucho más feliz desde que Caroline y él estaban juntos,creía que no encontraría el amor después de Elena pero estaba equivocado. Caroline era el amor de su vida y una persona con la que encajaba perfectamente. Sin embargo,su felicidad no estaría completa hasta que no tuviese a Damon de vuelta.

Stefan no había rezado desde que era humano pero en ese momento dijo una plegaria para que ese plan funcionase,porque era su última oportunidad.

* * *

**PD: Ya saben si les gusta dejem reviews,porfa**


	12. Chapter 12

Hace un mes Damon había creído que podría haber una forma de escapar de la Dimensión Oscura pero de momento no habían encontrado ni una sola pista que les ayudase. En ese lugar no había grimorios por lo que Bonnie no sabía ningún otro hechizo y a Damon no se le ocurría nada. Pasaría los días torturándose pensando sobre Elena de no ser por Bonnie. Intentaban distraerse mutuamente y apoyarse pero no era fácil. Desde el hechizo fallido se había creado una tensión entre ellos que antes no existía. Esa tensión había alcanzado su punto máximo ese día en la casa que había pertenecido a los kitsune y ahora era suya.

-¡Deberías haber cruzado el portal!-le había gritado Bonnie.-¡Quizás ahora estaríamos los dos de vuelta!

-¿Sabes qué?¡Ojalá lo hubiera hecho solo para librarme de ti!

Damon ni siquiera se fijó en la mirada herida que le lanzó Bonnie y salió dando un portazo. Ahora estaba dando un paseo por el bosque sin rumbo fijo. Sabía que no debería haberle dicho eso a Bonnie y se arrepentía pero tampoco es que ella hubiese sido justa culpándole por no cruzar el dichoso portal encima de que no lo hizo por ella,¿verdad?Ya no estaba seguro,no había discutido con Bonnie desde que estaban...bueno,vivos. Pero al fin y al cabo Bonnie se había convertido en su amiga(quien se lo iba a decir hace un año)y se sentía incómodo estando enfadado con ella. Estaba a punto de dirigirse a la casa para hablar con ella y si llegaba el momento incluso disculparse,cuando vio un bulto en el suelo. Al acercarse más casi no podía creérselo: Shinichi estaba allí,inconsciente y tendido en el suelo. Una sonrisa malvada se extendió por el rostro de Damon. Eso debía ser el karma.

Puso un pie en la espalda de Shinichi,cogió su cola con las dos manos y tiró de ella de forma que el kitsune se arqueó y gritó de dolor.

-¡Para hijo de...

-No se dicen tacos Shinichi,eso es de ser maleducado. Aunque en realidad tú eres bastante idiota para terminar aquí otra vez solo un mes después.

-La culpa es de tu maldito hermano.

Damon estuvo a punto de soltar a Shinichi por la sorpresa. Seguramente estaba mintiendo,Shinichi no podría haber conocido a Stefan. Pero,por otro lado,Damon nunca le había contado que tenía un hermano.

-¿Qué dices de mi hermano?

Al ver que Shinichi no quería contestar,Damon le retorció la cola dolorosamente hasta que el kitsune le suplicó que ó un poco la presión y le dijo:

-Si quieres que pare cuéntame qué sabes sobre mi hermano.

-¡No me da la gana!

Damon suspiró de exasperación ante la contestación infantil de Shinichi. En ese momento Bonnie llegó corriendo:

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?

-Este-dijo Damon señalando a Shinichi-dice que tiene información sobre Stefan.

Bonnie lo miró fijamente y Shinichi se llevó las manos a la cabeza gritando de dolor.

-¡Para!¡Se lo contaré!

Bonnie paró pero Shinichi perdió la consciencia.

-¡Será posible!-gritó Damon,furioso.

En ese instante Bonnie se agachó y recogió un papel que sobresalía del pantalón de Shinichi.

-Es una carta de Elena.

Damon soltó a Shinichi de inmediato y se puso al lado de Bonnie. Al principio les explicaba el encierro de Shinichi y cómo Stefan lo había matado. Ante eso,Damon se rio:

-Me encanta cuando mi hermanito se pone imaginativo.

Pero después había una nota para cada uno. Bonnie le entregó la que iba dirigida a él y Damon la leyó rápidamente:

_Damon,mi amor:_

_Este año ha sido el peor de mi vida. Los primeros meses sentía tanto dolor que pensé en apagar mi humanidad. Lo único que me retuvo de hacerlo fue Jeremy,no podía hacerle eso a mi hermano. Con el tiempo intenté continuar con mi vida normal pero era cómo si una pared invisible me separase del resto del mundo. No te estoy diciendo esto para hacerte sentir culpable,sino porque te necesito. Saber que no has desaparecido ha sido la mejor noticia de mi vida. Así que cumple tu promesa y vuelve conmigo,Damon,porque te quiero y no puedo vivir sin ti._

Damon guardó la nota en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Tenía más claro que nunca que iba a volver costase lo que costase. Le dio una patada en las costillas a Shinichi para que despertase y se acercó a Bonnie.

-Así que tenemos otra opción de regresar después de todo.

-Sí. Damon siento lo que te dije antes. Fue culpa de los nervios.

-No pasa nada. Yo tampoco estuve muy acertado y no ganamos nada disculpándonos.

-Vale,pero tenemos un problema. Según el hechizo,la sangre de doppleganger es necesaria por lo que...

-hay que buscar a Katherine-terminó Damon.

¿Es que esa mujer tenía que estar siempre de por medio?Bueno,la Dimensión Oscura no era muy grande,no podía ser tan difícil encontrarla¿verdad?

* * *

-Falta una hora para que el hechizo empiece,¿qué vamos a hacer?-dijo Shinichi.

Damon,que ya estaba bastante enfadado le dijo:

-Tú eres el que menos debería quejarse. Al fin y al cabo te mereces estar aquí.

-Cómo si tú no hubieses matado gente...

-¡Basta!-gritó Bonnie.-En vez de pelearnos entre nosotros deberíamos esforzarnos en encontrar a Katherine.

-Llevamos tres días buscándola sin éxito-respondió Shinichi. -Algo debemos estar haciendo mal.

Damon suspiró. Creía que encontrar a Katherine sería fácil pero,claro,estaba hablando de la persona que pasó 500 años huyendo del vampiro más poderoso del planeta. Katherine probablemente pensaba que si Damon la encontraba la entregaría a los perros,y lo hubiese hecho hasta hace tres días. Ella podría estar en cualquier sitio y Damon estaba desesperado,necesitaba volver con Elena, así que abrió la puerta de la casa y gritó:

-¡Katerina Petrova!¡Sal de dónde estés si quieres regresar al mundo de los vivos!

Shinichi salió detrás de él y le dijo:

-¿Estás loco?Nosotros no somos los únicos que estamos en la Dimensión Oscura,¿qué pasa si alguien más te ha oído?

-Me da igual,la única que quiero que me escuche es Katherine. Si alguien más está dispuesto a apuntarse al plan mientras no estorbe me da lo mismo.

-¿Se te ha olvidado que la mayoría de la gente no está aquí no es precisamente por sus buenas obras?

-Si puedo soportarte a ti-empezó a decir Damon pero antes de que pudiese acabar la frase,Katherine apareció delante de ellos y dijo

-Parecen una pareja de enamorados. ¿A qué se refieren con eso de regresar al mundo de los vivos?¿Y tú qué haces aquí de nuevo?-dijo señalando a Shinichi.

-Larga historia-contestó el kitsune secamente.

-Necesitamos tu sangre para abrir un portal dentro de una hora-le explicó Damon.

-De acuerdo,pero con una condición:yo cruzo primero.

-Lo que tú digas-dijo Damon.

Damon llamó a Bonnie y los cuatro se dirigieron al bosque para hacer el hechizo. Damon esperaba que esa vez el plan saliese bien porque no creía que hubiese más oportunidades.

* * *

**PD: Terminaré el fanfic dentro de un par de episodios más un epílogo que también haré. Gracias por el apoyo.**


	13. Chapter 13

-Bien,¿quién es el primero?

Stefan miró el cartel que decía Bienvenidos a Mystic Falls con preocupación. Quería volver a su ciudad natal pero no confiaba en el hechizo que Liv y Luke acababan de realizar. Al fin y al cabo no era la primera vez que sus hechizos salían mal. ¿Y si eso era una trampa de los brujos para matarlos a todos? Elena,Caroline,Alaric y Enzo debían estar pensando lo mismo porque parecían igual de indecisos que él.

-Yo no entro-dijo Enzo.-A mí no se me ha perdido nada en este pueblo y no le tengo afecto.

-Yo tampoco-dijo Alaric.-Prefiero no volver a entrar en Mystic Falls a terminar muerto justo cuando estoy llevando bien esto de ser vampiro.

Caroline dio un paso hacia delante y dijo:

-Son unos cobardes,ya lo hago yo.

-Espera Caroline-dijo Stefan corriendo hacia ella para detenerla.

Pero antes de que pudiese alcanzarla,Caroline ya había cruzado el límite del pueblo. Stefan se quedó mirando,jurando que si el hechizo no funcionaba mataría al menos a uno de los dos brujos. Los segundos se alargaron interminablemente hasta que una gran sonrisa se extendió por la cara de Caroline y se puso a dar saltos.

-¡No me pasa nada!-gritó.¡Esto es fantástico!

Enseguida Stefan cruzó el limite del pueblo y besó a Caroline sin pensarlo. Por fin podría volver a su casa después de un año. Cuando soltó a Caroline vio que esta estaba sin aliento y lo miraba llena de felicidad. Se giraron y el resto los estaba observando con diversión.

-Preciosa,me partes el corazón-dijo Enzo con una sonrisa.

-¿Desde cuándo?-dijo Elena, sorprendida.

-Desde hace poco-contestó Stefan.

-¿Por qué no me lo contaron?

-Es que con toda la tensión que tenemos-dijo Caroline-por el hechizo para traer de vuelta a Bonnie y Damon no nos parecía adecuado.

-¿Estás de broma?-prácticamente gritó Elena-Es genial,me alegro muchísimo por ustedes. Por fin la vida nos sonrie. Tenemos nuestro hogar otra vez y esta noche tendremos a Damon y Bonnie también. Volveremos a ser una familia.

Stefan sonrió. Esa noche Liv y Luke iban a hacer el hechizo para crear el portal y Stefan no había estado más nervioso en su vida. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ver a su hermano de nuevo pero no sabía que haría si ese plan salía mal.

* * *

Su habitación olía a polvo después de estar tanto tiempo cerrada. Stefan se había sentido reconfortado al verla. Le recordaba los buenos y malos momentos que había pasado,recuerdos de una vida que parecía lejana. No había podido recrearse en ello sin embargo porque había pasado toda la tarde limpiando el dormitorio con Caroline.

-Me niego a hacer nada en esta habitación tan sucia-había dicho la vampira mientras Stefan se reia.

En ese instante ya era de noche y faltaba tan solo una hora para realizar el hechizo. Stefan casi no podía creerse que cuando saliese el sol,su hermano estaría de vuelta.

-¿Estás nervioso?-le preguntó Caroline.

-Un poco-dijo Stefan.-Quiero que esto salga bien.

-Lo hará,no te preocupes-dijo Caroline dándole un beso.-Vamos,tenemos que irnos.

Se dirigieron hacia el bosque donde Liv estaba encendiendo unas velas.

-¿Está todo listo?-le preguntó Stefan.

-Sí,todo listo-respondió Liv.

-¿Dónde está tu hermano?

-Vigilando a Misao junto con Jeremy. Vendrán en un rato.

Todos se habían reunido en el bosque,ansiosos por ver de nuevo a sus amigos. Liv se había sentado dentro de un círculo de velas y le dijo a Elena:

-Necesitamos tu sangre.

Elena se cortó la palma de la mano con un cuchillo,dejando que la sangre se deslizara por un cuenco y se lo entregó a Liv. Esta lo derramó dentro del círculo,al tiempo que empezaba a recitar el hechizo. A Stefan le pareció que empezaba a formarse una luz blanca pero nunca lo supo con certeza porque en ese momento Misao derribó a Liv,interrumpiendo el hechizo. La cogió por el cuello y dijo:

-¡Si intentan detenerme,la mato!

-¿Cómo has escapado?-preguntó Stefan

-Conseguí que ese cazador entrara en la habitación-dijo Misao con una sonrisa maliciosa.-Cuando amenacé con matarlo a Luke no le quedó otro remedio que quitar la barrera que me mantenía encerrada. Los dos imbéciles están inconscientes.

-A ver estúpida-dijo Caroline-¿no te das cuenta de que si interrumpes el hechizo no podremos salvar a Shinichi?

-Es que no quiero que lo salven. Llevo seis siglos aguantándolo. Es autoritario,arrogante y solo piensa en sí mismo. Por mí se puede pudrir en la Dimensión Oscura.

Y yo que creía que la relación de hermano que tenía con Damon era extraña pensó Stefan. Damon y él habían discutido muchas veces pero nunca le había deseado la muerte...bueno,al menos,no en serio. Todos se quedaron paralizados pero entonces Elena corrió hacia Misao y la tiró al suelo. Liv cayó al suelo bruscamente,quedando inconsciente. Misao mordió a Elena en el hombro y la empujó pero antes de que pudiese hacer algo más Caroline y Stefan inmovilizaron a la kitsune agarrándola cada uno por un brazo. Sin embargo Misao era tremendamente fuerte y lanzó a Caroline contra un árbol.

-¡Ya no estoy encerrada!-gritó-¡No pueden detenerme y mataré a la bruja antes de que puedan hacer el portal!

Se dirigió a Liv,que estaba inconsciente en el suelo,cuando Luke se puso delante y alzó las manos. Misao cayó al suelo gritando de dolor.

-No vas a hacer daño a mi hermana-dijo.

Luke tenía un gran corte en la cabeza del que salía mucha sangre y apenas podía estar de pie pero logró mantener el hechizo el tiempo suficiente para atar a Misao con cadenas a un árbol. Después despertaron a Liv y Stefan les dijo:

-¿Pueden crear el portal de nuevo?

-Sí pero el portal hay que hacerlo a la vez desde los dos lados-dijo Liv.-A lo mejor la conexión se ha roto.

-Conocemos a Bonnie y a Damon-dijo Elena.-Si tienen que esperar horas,lo harán.

-Sí,o quizás los perros se los han llevado al Infierno ya-dijo Misao riéndose.

-En ese caso tú irás detrás-dijo Caroline dándole una patada en las costillas a la kitsune para que se callara.

Liv volvió a colocarse en el círculo y a recitar el hechizo. Stefan no sabía qué eran esos perros pero no sonaban nada bien. Esperaba que no le hubiese sucedido nada a Damon y Bonnie y que pudiesen abrir el portal.

* * *

**PD: El próximo capítulo es el último más un epílogo. ¡Espero que les guste el final!**


End file.
